Tensai
by clea everlasting
Summary: Los sentimientos del tensai hacia cierta muchacha que siempre ha estado interesado en otro que bien conocemos


La serie no me pertenece, si bien lo que escribi con ella pero bueno..como esto en teoria hay que ponerlo pues que más remedio.

N/A: Bueno, aquí mi nuevo fic.

Soy un genio, me dicen el tensai de Seigaku, aunque tb hay quien me dice el sádico, será por algo?- me digo de forma ironica. Pero nadie sabe, nadie se ha dado cuenta de que este tensai, de que este sádico tb tiene un corazón que se agita ante una chica, o deberia decir esa chica. Aquella que se ha adentrado en mis sueños, y a quien anhelo sin haberla tenido. Ella siempre con su sonrisa, pero no una máscara como la mia, una bella sonrisa de verdad. Me gusta observarla y darme cuenta de que es uno de esos dias en que ella esta feliz. Puedo crear tecnicas y que se me de bien cualquier deporte, pero cuando veo que tu me miras, quiero hacerlo aun mejor y que tus ojos no se aparten de mi, aunque ello me haga temblar de nervios invisibles. Y yo siempre intentando aparentar que no agitas este corazón. Siempre bromeando con los demás e intentando que el te vea…como no puede tomarte de la cintura con fuerza y besarte con todo su ser si sabe lo que tu sientes por él..no puede ser tan ciego que no vea las estrellas en tus ojos. Y como tus dulces palabras le aprecian.

Por que me vine a fijar en ti? Por que has de ser tan dulce? Tan delicada? Tan..eres tantas cosas que yo..me he perdido en un mar al que tu guias. Pero que el cruel viento no mueve mi vela dejandome a la deriva..de un mar, que no me acerca a la orilla y cada vez me adentra más en él.

Como quisiera susurrarte al oido y sentir como te estremeces en mi susurro. Quisiera tomarte la mano y no soltarte ante nada.

Acaso estoy enfermo de ti? Es que no puedo aclarar mi mente y dejar de pensar en algo que no seas tu.

Solo puedo amarte

-

Ese estupido te ha hecho otro desplante y he visto caer tus lágrimas, como me duele saber que tus lagrimas no son para mi y como te dañan cuando yo te daria el mundo, te colmaria de ilusiones. Ahora tengo un partido contra él, y creeme que esta vez, verá al autentico Fuji, no el tensai de Seigaku, sino solo a Fuji, una persona que lo da todo por poner en su lugar a aquel que ha hecho derramar lagrimas de un ángel. Solo será el hombre que te ama, el que no puede permitirse perder ahora ante él.

--

He ganado y de una forma aplastante, nunca habia creado tanta expectación un partido, dejando incluso Tezuka su propio partido sin acabar para ver el nuestro. Tu luchaste dandolo todo de ti, pero es que no hay más fuerza que la que me mueve a mi en estos momentos. No será por tu intento frustado.

Me miras sin comprender como pudo ser. Y yo te sigo mirando con mis ojos bien abiertos como hice desde el principio, y te digo " la fuerza, no solo sale de aquí ( le digo enseñandole la mano con la raqueta) de las tecnicas o la fuerza, ni tampoco de aquí ( señalando la cabeza) la estrategia, la más fuerte es de aquí ( le digo señalando mi pecho)."

No se si él llego a entender lo que le dije, quizás no sea capaz de hacerlo porque no habita nada más que tenis en su corazón..hasta que no lo ocupe alguien, seguira vacio y mis palabras solo seran inexistentes para él..porque quien nunca ha amado no es capaz de comprender. Puede que yo no haya ganado aún tu corazón, pero al menos hoy, puedo mirar al cielo y sonreir de verdad, pensando que hoy, al menos en esto, le vencí. ..al menos, hoy por ti.

N/A: Hola!! Se que es muyyyyyyyyy corto, pero me apetecio escribirlo queria expresarme por Fuji ññ y no me disgustó como quedo. No se si lo deje asi o lo continue..um..quien sabe ( sonrisa tipo Fuji). Espero que os gustase aunque breve.

Ah! Bueno, creo que aunque no he dicho más nombres que el de Fuji, el chico del partido es Ryoma y la chica de la que esta enamorado el tensai es Sakuno ññ

Respecto a mis fics de la serie como Ha llegado el momento o A veces el inútil de mi padre..pienso seguirlos, solo esperad o El que comente que haria de Tezuka esta puesto ya algo en mi web de prince of tennis que estoy haciendo como tb otro de RyoSaku.


End file.
